


Baisemain

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of possible death, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, hand kissing, how tf is that not it’s own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: After discovering the truth about the disappearance of Zacharias, Alfonse worries about what the future holds for him.





	Baisemain

He was there for you whenever you needed someone to be. If you needed some advice on how to the lead the heroes into the next battle, he was the one you would turn to for that advice. If you were looking for some company while you had your morning coffee, he wouldn’t hesitate to join you. If you found yourself missing your home more than usual, he was first to lend you a shoulder to cry on. There were many things Alfonse did in order to make you feel welcome and comfortable in his kingdom, and he was more than glad to do them.

However, the prince had his own internal struggles. He often felt inferior to those around him. He would watch as the people of Askr sang their praises for his sister, while at the same time having very little, even sometimes cruel and negative, things to say about him. Sharena would often assure him that they didn’t see a lot of the things that she and the other heroes saw, so their opinions held little weight. He simply agreed with her, happy to know that she was supportive of him even if others were not.

This wasn’t all he dealt with. Even if the other heroes meant it when they commended his leadership skills, he hadn’t grown that close to many of them. He supposed that was his of his own doing, as he would often warn you not to get too attached. He thought back to how close he was with Zacharias, only for him to suddenly disappear one day. He was hurt by his departure, crushed, even. When it was revealed that Zacharias never truly existed, and the man that Alfonse knew was actually prince Bruno of Embla, the very kingdom that he was at war with. His heart ached upon this discovery, as he couldn’t fathom the thought of someone who he saw as a close friend actually being his enemy.

Alfonse was never one to let others see him when he dealt with these emotions. As he sat in his room contemplating everything, he heard a knock on his door, making his heart skip a beat. He thought it over for a second. He hadn’t been crying, so he supposed it wouldn’t be too bad if he answered it and sent whoever it was on their way. He quickly stood from his desk, approaching the door and turning the knob to pull it open. 

“Oh. Hello, Kiran.” He greeted when he saw you standing before him. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, I was wondering if there was something I could do for you.” You replied, stepping into the room as he closed the door behind him. “It’s the least I can do after you’ve been so nice to me while I’ve been here… Especially after today.”

Your gaze flickered down to the floor on that last statement. You thought back to the Emblian prince revealing who he truly was; how he explained the curse that plagued his bloodline and how his disappearance was because of said curse almost resulting in the death of the Askran prince standing before you. Your heart ached as you recalled what he asked of you: to kill him should he ever make another attempt on Alfonse’s life.

“I feel I can be honest with you, so I will be.” Alfonse whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice as he recaptured your attention. “While this does hurt in some ways, I’m relieved that we now know the truth. However…”

You watched him sit down at the edge of his bed. He twiddled his thumbs as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to.

“Although he is now our enemy, I still find myself worrying about him.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” You assured him, taking a seat beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You guys were close, of course you’re going to want the best for him.”

“Yes, but Kiran...” His voice began trembling as he spoke to you. He quickly turned his head away from you, not wanting you to see him fall apart like this. “The best is most likely not possible for him. There’s a good chance that the only way he can escape this curse is death, and he couldn’t even take his own life. What if…”

“Alfonse, please look at me.” You begged him, and you watched him turn his head back to face you.

Upon seeing your sympathetic and concerned expression, any chance of the prince keeping his composure was lost. His body shook with sobs as the lump forming in his throat ached and tears began flooding down his cheeks.

“Oh gods…!” He choked out. “What if one of us has to kill him? I… I can’t bring myself to do something like that… Not after uncovering the truth. I can’t…”

You immediately pulled him closer to you, wrapping your arms around him and allowing him to rest his head on your shoulder. You felt the fabric from your summoning robes become damp from his tears, and that made you tighten your embrace around him. By no means were you used to seeing the prince like this, but all you wanted was to be able to comfort him like he would comfort you whenever you were in need of it.

“Alfonse…” You whispered, a hint of sadness in your own voice. “I wish I could say I knew what the answer was to that.” 

You moved a hand down to take ahold of one of his hands, gently running your thumb over the back of it and resting your chin on the top of his head.

“But just know that whatever happens, I’m here for you… I always will be.” You affirmed.

Suddenly, you felt the prince lift your hand up. A tint of pink formed along your cheeks when you looked and saw him softly pressing his lips to your knuckles, the display of affection taking you by surprise. Over your time in Askr, you had grown to care for Alfonse as more than just a friend, but you weren’t expecting him to initiate something like this. Or perhaps you were reading too much into it.

“Thank you…” He sniffled, lifting his head up to look at you. “I am beyond grateful that you’re here with us.”

You simply flashed a warm smile at him in response. You pulled him in for another embrace, gently rubbing his back with a hand as he held you close to him. When you pulled away, he let out a small yawn. You thought of offering to stay with him for the night, but you felt as though that would be taking advantage of the emotions he was going through, and you didn’t want to do that. So you dismissed yourself, wishing him a good night and leaving his room for the evening. 

As you made your way back to your room, many of your thoughts were about the kiss he laid on your hand. Was it merely him thanking you for providing him comfort? Were his emotions keeping him from thinking rationally, with that being the result? Did he feel about you how you felt about him? You couldn’t rule that last part out. After all, he would often give you the same amount of support, no questions asked. You thought it over a bit more before drifting off into a slumber for the night. Unsurprisingly, thoughts of the prince followed you into your dreams.


End file.
